paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wa Yay
Background Wa Yay started her path into her current future as a young Gossam caught up in the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, she was 17 years old, working any odd job she could find as a 17 year old female in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She was always fiery at spirit, a rogue against the "system," and out-spoken on her views of freedom. She jumped at the cause to give her and her once near homeless family a chance to live in a galaxy dominated by Republic politics---the same politics that Wa Yay grew up hating because of the rough childhood she had. In 21 BBY, she was caught up in the Battle of Cerea as a young logistics technician at 18 years of age. After Republic forces did a final push against Confederate forces, Way Yay's command post was hit by retreating Confederates and advancing Republic units. For her part, Way Yay fought bravely, discovering all those nights of having to fight for survival on the streets in a series of dead-end apartments where her and family lived, coming in handy. After slaying many Republic non-clones (Judicials) and Clone Troopers, Way Yay was caught up in the muddled retreat and advance orders from Confederate superiors: half of the droid forces retreated, while the other half advanced; Way Yay's command post, whatever stability it had with massed Confederate droid forces in steady retreat as a defense, was gone now and Way Yay found herself a young captive of a young infantry captain named Rick Taller, who saved her from certain death from the blaster barrels of several Republic troopers. Despite Way Yay's misgivings of being a prisoner of the Republic, Taller saw that fiery spirit in her---and a certain naive to the greater galaxy and the inner workings within---and kept her as a "intelligence item" against future Confederate forces to keep her from a for-certain Republic war prison sentence. That "intelligence item" would soon see the truth, as Taller saw it, of the Confederates after witnessing several battles between Confederate and Republic forces as a personal aide to Taller. Whether it was Taller's kindness at sparing her life and then keeping her from a POW camp later, Way Yay nonetheless experienced kindness to her for the first time since she could remember. Officially switching sides from the Confederacy to the Republic in 20 BBY, Way Yay disclosed all information she had on the Confederacy from working within their logistics, which Taller put to great use. He worked alongside Taller's infantry regiment----Taller's Hell Riders---for the remainder of the Clone Wars, acting as their logistics officer and soldier in the field. She never forgot Taller's kindness and that kindness would be her only hope in the galaxy after discovering her family had been murdered after a break-in gone very, very wrong, where the thieves killed her whole family on their escape. Now, Taller---the man who had spared her life during the war---was her only claim to any form of family in a suddenly much darker and much bigger galaxy then before the death of her family. As with her logistics position with Taller's regiment, Way Yay would become a strict, hard nose non-commissioned officer within Taller's new mercenary outfit called The Mercs after the Clone Wars and Order 66. Rising to become his trusted top non-commissioned bridge officer and chief non-commissioned officer of all of the Mercs, Way Yay was known for being strict, bossy, by the book, ran a tight ship (and knew every bolt and everything else about the Johnny Boy), and a person you wanted by your side when the blaster bolts started flying. She has stayed with Taller since her capture in the Clone Wars and has been one of the longest serving Mercs to serve on the Johnny Boy. Her loyalty to Captain Rick Taller, Commander Terrel Vacks, and Lieutenant-Commander Chris Streets cannot be measured. Wa Yay currently serves as the Sensors Officer aboard the Johnny Boy. Category:Other Category:Non Player Characters (NPC)